Revenge is sweet
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: Funny Halloween fic.... Please read and Reveiw.
1. Trick or Treat?

Revenge is Sweet

A Halloween special. Pranks. Revenge. Candy. Kaiba gone mad… It's really random.

I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter One  
Trick or Treat?

"How do I look, Seto?" Mokuba asked showing his brother his costume.

"It looks good." It was almost six o'clock, and Seto had agreed to let Mokuba go Trick or Treating with Yugi and his friends.

"Thanks!" The pre-teen smiled. He was dressed as a Zombie, wearing a torn shirt and pants, he had painted his skin a grey slightly green colour with fake scars and blood. He was also wearing one of those fake axes on his head.

"When will you be back?" Seto asked.

"About nine. We're gonna trade candy and watch a movie." Mokuba looked at the clock, "Oh, I gotta go. Bye Seto!" He ran out of the house.

A few minutes later Kaiba finally processed what his brother had said. _"We?" _He thought.

Mokuba wasn't talking about the two of them, because _One_, Seto wouldn't have any candy to trade and _Two_, what movie?

Seto decided he didn't have time to wonder about it, and tried to get back to work. He wanted his brother to have fun on Halloween, because being the owner of a company left him with no free time. At least Mokuba didn't have to deal with this kind of stress.

Outside Mokuba ran up to meet his friends at the front gate.

"Wow Mokuba, you look great!" Ryou commented.

"Thanks, you guys look good too."

Ryou was dressed as a mummy, and the Millennium Ring fit well with the bandages. Yugi was an Egyptian Prince, he probably wanted to resemble the Pharaoh.

Joey was a pirate, with an eye patch of course. Tristen was a Robot, he must have spent a long time making it look real. Duke was a cowboy, he looked funny in the hat.

And finally Tea was an Angel, she had a long white silk dress, with a pair of wings on her back.

"So, Kaiba ain't coming?" Joey asked.

"No, he had to work." Mokuba frowned.

"We can bring him back some candy." Yugi suggested.

"Nah, Seto doesn't really like Halloween that much." Mokuba informed them.

"Well, maybe we should show him how fun this holiday can be." Tristen said.

"How?" Duke asked.

"Hey I think I know of a way…" Joey grinned.

"Great… just great." Tea sighed.

A few hours passed. Seto was typing on his laptop, he heard the door bell go. He got up and walked to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by…

"Trick or Treat, Kaiba!" Joey, Tristen, Duke, Yugi, Ryou and Tea all yelled.

Seto slammed the door closed.

"Seto…" Mokuba sighed, he re-opened the door and everyone walked in.

They found the CEO in the TV room. Typing on his laptop, he often worked in there, while his brother would watch TV or play video games.

"Heeey Kaiba, what's up?" Joey said to him.

"The ceiling…" Seto replied flatly.

Joey looked up, "Oh yeah…"

"Happy Halloween, Kaiba." Tea said cheerfully.

"Why are you people talking to me?" He glared at her.

"Just trying to be nice…" Ryou laughed nervously.

"Ok… go be nice over there…" Seto said coldly, pointing towards the couch.

Tea and Ryou looked at each other, then decided to join the everyone at the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Ok, on three." Yugi said, "One… Two… Three!" They all dumped their candy onto the wood surface.

"Ok, I got a _Tootsie Roll_." Joey looked at Ryou, "I'll trade you that bag of _Jolly Ranchers_."

"Umm…" Bakura paused.

"No. I want those!" Tristen butted in, "I'll trade you _Kit Kat _for it."

"Oh…" Ryou looked from one to the other.

"Guys lay off." Duke said.

"Ok…" the two slumped on the table.

"I got a whole bag of _Lollypops_!" Duke leaned forward. "Trade yah."

"Alright." Ryou excepted it.

"WHAT?" Tristen yelled.

"Why you!" Joey tackled Duke.

"Joey!" Yugi tried pulling him off.

Both Tea and Mokuba laughed.

"_This isn't working…"_ Seto thought. He got up from his seat with his laptop and headed towards the door.

"Big brother where're you going?"

"It's too noisy here," Seto opened the door.

"Wait Kaiba!" Joey stood up.

"What do you want, mutt?"

"We just wanted to show you something." Tristen and Duke stood.

"Oh no." Tea sighed. Mokuba smiled.

"This will end bad…" Yugi covered his eyes.

"Wish I could look away…" Ryou said watching.

"What?" Seto asked.

The three grinned at the brunette, "THIS!" they all yelled. Joey sprayed Kaiba with blue and pink silly string. Tristen hit him with a few eggs and Duke threw a couple of water balloons, causing Seto to drop his laptop. When it broke on the floor, everything went silent, apart from a few sniggers.

Seto gave a icy glare, "I'll make you regret that…" He said in a low tone.

"Actually you can't." Joey laughed.

"What?"

"You need to be wearing a _costume _and you only have till _midnight_ to get us back." Duke said.

Seto paused, "Alright…" he walked out the door, "You will regret this…" he added in a venomous tone, before slamming the door.

"Should we take his threat seriously?" Ryou asked.

"Well-" Mokuba started.

"Nah, he's just gonna sulk." Joey interrupted, "Ok, what movie are we watchin?"

"I brought the old Dracula Movie." Yugi said holding up the box.

"Yeah, a classic." Tristen.

"Its almost nine thirty we should watch in now." Tea said.

"I'll get the popcorn." Mokuba got up.

"_Yugi."_

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"_I have a bad feeling…"_ Yami said, _"I think Kaiba meant what he said."_

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Yugi smiled.

"Yugi is something wrong?" Ryou looked at him.

"No, Yami was just worried about Kaiba's threat."

"Oh." Ryou paused, "What do you think?" he asked his own Yami.

"_Shut up and eat that bag of M&M's!"_ Bakura said sharply.

"Is candy all you think about?"

"… _eat them…"_

Ryou sighed, and began to eat the M&M's.

Everyone sat down to watch the movie. Not realising that they were being watched.

"Only till midnight, huh? That's plenty of time." Kaiba laughed evilly.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Let The Games Begin

Revenge is Sweet

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter!!

I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter Two  
Let The Games Begin

"No, no don't. Aaaahhh!"

"Tristen, shut up. You're ruining the movie." Joey nudged him.

"But it's scary…"

"It is not. Idiot." Duke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, jerk!" Tristen hit Duke with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Oh, thanks a lot guys now I've missed what they said!" Tea glared.

"Not my fault! He started it!" The trio yelled pointing at each other.

"Guys, shhhh." Yugi said.

"Y-yah, i-it's almost o-o-o-over…." Ryou was shaking.

"Is he ok?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Yugi looked at him, "Ryou… maybe you should stop eating the candy."

"B-b-b-b-b-but I--I c-an't s-s-s-s-stop…" Ryou stuttered.

"Why is that?" Tea asked.

"B-becauuuse--" Ryou grinned, "HE MAKES ME!" He began to laugh uncontrollably, as he turned into Bakura.

Yugi blinked, "Ok… Bakura. I say this because I care about Ryou--" he scooped up the candy and put it in a bag, "No more sweets."

"Noooo!" Bakura tried jumping for the candy, but was held back by Joey and Duke, "No, no. NO! The precious…" he glared at them all.

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Ok, that's creepy…"

"Man, he's strong for such a small guy." Joey said.

"What a happy ending…" Tristen smiled.

Everyone looked up to see that the movie had ended.

"Aw man." Tea pouted.

"Dude…" Joey hit Bakura. "This is all your fault."

"Stupid blond." Bakura hissed.

"Hey, just cause you're Ryou's Yami, does not mean you can be rude." Tea said.

"What time is it?" Duke asked.

"Umm…" Mokuba looked at the clock, just as it struck eleven o'clock. "Eleven…" he said.

The lights began to flicker…

"Hey… what's up with the lights?" Tristen asked.

"_Good evening…"_ a voice said.

"Who's that?" Tristen squeaked.

"I think it's Kaiba…" Yugi said.

"Where's his voice coming from?" Tea looked around.

"Intercoms." Mokuba pointed to the small speakers in the top corner of the room.

"Is that god?" Tristen asked dumbly.

"Its Kaiba!" They all yelled. Except for Bakura who was now under the table eating some candy.

"_Of course its me, you morons." _Seto snapped, _"And I just wanted to tell you, about a challenge I've come up with."_ he said.

"Challenge?" Joey repeated.

"_Yes, stupid. Would you like me to explain the meaning of the word to you."_ Kaiba asked.

"Can it, you jerk!" Joey yelled at the ceiling.

"Come down dude." Duke said.

"What kind of challenge it is." Yugi wondered.

"Probably duel monsters or something…" Tea sighed.

"_If you'd shut up, I'll tell you." _Seto snapped again.

"Well tell us then." Tea scowled.

Kaiba sighed, _"Its simple… you must get out of my house, before midnight."_ he said.

"That sounds easy." Joey laughed.

"_Not really. You can only go in separate groups. And the same goes for you Mokuba." _Seto informed them, _"Now, the next three people who speak, are the first to leave the room."_

"What?" Tristen blinked.

"That's a dumb rule." Duke thought out loud.

"Haha, you two spoke." Joey paused, "Damn.."

"_You can leave the room now."_

"I don't wanna…" Tristen whined.

"_Get the hell out of the room!"_ the intercom click off.

"Ok, ok. See you guys out side." Joey waved to the others.

"Come on Tristen." Duke sighed as he dragged his reluctant friend.

"Noooooooo…" Tristen cried as they left the room.

"This seems too easy…" Yugi said.

"Yah, we all know Kaiba likes to add twists to things." Tea added.

"He's probably set traps, or something." Mokuba smiled.

"Traps?" Yugi and Tea looked at him.

"Ow… my head hurts." Ryou moaned getting up. "What I miss?"

"Bakura took over and you went mad." Yugi said quickly, "Oh and Kaiba's trying to make our lives hell."

"So, nothing new?"

"No."

"I didn't want to leave the room." Tristen pouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have said anything then." Duke sighed.

"It's no big deal guys, the exit is…" Joey stopped and looked around, "Um… which way did we come in?"

"We should have asked Mokuba for directions." Duke leaned against the wall.

"Which way is the room?" Tristen looked down the hall.

"Oh, great we're lost." Joey growled.

"Hey, what's this?" Duke pointed at some velvet curtains.

"Curtains…" Joey said flatly.

"Well that's strange." Tristen stared.

Duke again pointed at a the curtain, "Look, a rope."

"Yah, and there's a note on it." Joey read the piece of paper, "_Don't pull._"

Duke laughed, "You're kidding me… it really says that?"

"Yah."

"How dumb does Kaiba think we are."

"I don't know… I wanna see." Tristen said.

"Me too." Joey grabbed hold of the rope.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Duke stood next to them.

Joey pulled the rope and the curtains parted, to reveal… nothing but a wall.

"Ok… I'm disappointed." Duke sighed again, "Can we go now?"

"Sure…" Joey glared at the wall.

Before they moved, a trap door opened up underneath them.

"Ah! What the hell!" Duke and Joey yelled as they fell with Tristen grinning, as he fell after them.

"Did you hear that?" Tea asked.

"Hear what?" Ryou asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"Yah, sounded like screaming." Yugi walked to the door.

"Wait Yugi, you shouldn't go alone." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but we can only go three at a time…" Tea looked around, "Who stays?"

"I know my way around. I could get you guys out of here." Mokuba suggested.

"But what about, Ryou." Yugi looked at his friend.

"I'll stay… I need to wait for my head to stop hurting anyway."

"If you're sure." Tea walked to the door with Yugi and Mokuba.

"Bye…" Ryou waved lazily from the couch.

The three exited the room, and the door closed with a click.

"_Ryou… Ryou…"_

"What?" Ryou moaned.

"_They left the candy on the table…"_

"And?"

"… _Eat it…"_

"No, my head hurts too much…" Ryou glared, "And its all your fault!"

"_If you don't I will." _Bakura grinned.

"No."

"_Yes!"_

Ryou jumped up from the couch and moved away from the table. "I won't. And besides, its their candy not mine."

"_That won't stop me…"_

"No, means no!" Ryou turned his back to the candy.

"_Stubborn brat.."_

The lights began to flicker in the room, "Stop it, Bakura."

"_It's not me doing that."_

"Really? Then who--" Ryou stopped when he heard the door open and closed again. "Tea, Yugi… Mokuba?" he asked without turning around.

"_It's not them."_ Bakura said.

Ryou gulped, "W-who is it?"

"_Not telling…"_

"Who is it?"

"_Turn around and see…"_

Gulping again Ryou turned around, to face the person and was shocked at what he saw. "AAAAHHH! IT'S DRACULA!" He yelled. The lights flickered once more before going out completely.

"_Hehehe… what fun…"_ Bakura grinned.

End Chapter Two

I didn't mean to make Tristen so stupid… Please review!


	3. The Three Stooges

Revenge is Sweet

Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!

I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter Three  
The Three Stooges

Joey, Tristen and Duke landed on the cold hard floor of the Kaiba mansion basement.

"Ow, damn that Kaiba…" Joey grumbled as he stood up.

"You were the one who pulled the rope…" Duke glared at him.

"Hey there's a door up there." the blond ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait for us!" Duke and Tristen ran after him.

"I'm so gonna get Kaiba for this." Joey mumbled as he entered the hallway.

Tristen sighed, "You always say that."

"Yah." Duke said, "And every time you try, he kicks your butt."

Joey scowled at his friend, "Thanks for the confidence…"

"Well, its true.."

"Did you guys hear that?" Tristen asked.

"Hear what?" The two looked at him.

A loud scream filled the halls…

"Sounds like a girl…" Joey said.

"Its Ryou." Duke confirmed.

"Yah, that's what I said." Joey laughed.

"Wonder what she-- I mean he's screaming about."

"Who knows.."

Somewhere else in the house… "He's screaming-- why is he screaming?" Yugi started to panic.

"Umm… maybe he's fighting with Bakura…" Tea suggested.

"Then why is he shouting about Dracula?" Yugi asked.

Tea paused, "I don't know maybe--"

"My brother got him." Mokuba said smiling.

"What!" Yugi and Tea stared at him.

Meanwhile…

"C'mon Tristen…" Joey called.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Well, then hurry." Duke said.

As the walked down the darkening halls Tristen was looking at the paintings on the walls, _"Why do mansions always have old paintings..?" _he thought.

When he looked up ahead, Duke and Joey were no longer in front of him. "Guys? Where did you go?" He had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a guest room. The lights started flickering… "W-w-what's going on?" he gulped.

"Hello Tristen…" a voice said.

"Huh…" Tristen slowly turned around.

"Boo."

"Ah! Kaiba--you- you're a vampire?" Tristen gawked, then pointed at him accusingly, "I knew it!"

Seto was wearing old fashion clothing. A white shirt with black trousers, black boots and a pair of fangs in his mouth. And what would a Dracula outfit be without a long black velvet cape. "Shut up you moron, it's just a costume." he said.

"You can't fool me!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Vampire!" Tristen yelled, still pointing at him.

"Ok. I'm gonna hurt you now." Seto said.

Tristen paused, "Uh-oh…"

"Hey where's Tristen?" Joey asked looking around.

Duke stopped and looked around as well, "He was right behind us a second ago…"

"AAAAHHHH! HELP ME!"

"That's Tristen!" Joey sprinted down back down the halls towards his friend's voice.

"Joey!" Duke ran after him.

"No! I don't want to be un-dead!" Tristen screamed. "VAMPIRE!"

Joey reached the door to the room, "Tristen! Hey!" he yelled.

"Aaaahhh! Vampire!" they could hear crashing sounds in the room.

"Vampire..?" Duke stared blankly at the door.

"Hey, stop daydreamin' and help!"

"Oh right!"

"No! I'm want to keep my blood-- PLEASE!" Tristen cried.

Duke and Joey ran at the door and forced it open, however as soon as they did, the screaming stopped.

"Tristen?" They looked around, it looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Where is he?" Duke wondered, "There's only one door… so where?"

"He got him! He got Tristen! DAMN YOU KAIBA!" Joey shouted.

Duke sighed, "Let's go find the others, they'll help us look for Tristen. And then we can get out of here." he said.

"Ok…"

Yugi and Tea followed Mokuba through the house.

"Is that Tristen screaming?" Yugi asked.

"Yah…" Tea frowned.

"Ok…" Yugi's eye began to twitch, "We're gonna die aren't we!" he yelled.

Tea shook her head, "No, Kaiba wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Oh, wouldn't he." Mokuba smirked.

Yugi's eyes widened, "What?" he squeaked.

Tea turned to Mokuba, "That's not funny!"

"Man Yugi. You deal with _monsters_, _magic_ and you have the _spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh _living in you… I can't believe you would be scared by any of this…" the younger Kaiba sighed.

"Don't patronise me!" Yugi glared at Mokuba who was laughing at him.

"I need more female friends…" Tea mumbled.

A few more minutes of walking and they arrived at one end of a very long hallway, and at the same time Joey and Duke appeared at the other end.

"Joey, Duke!" Tea waved.

"Where's Tristen?" Yugi called to them.

"That jerk got him!" Joey answered.

"Well get over here then--" Mokuba yelled.

Joey and Duke blinked a few times, "Oh right…" just as they stepped forward the lights once again started flickering.

Yugi gasped, when he saw a figure reach out from around the corner behind the two, "Duke look out!" He yelled.

"Wha--" before Duke turned around he was yanked out of sight.

Joey turned around, "Duke!"

"Run Joey! Run for your life!" Duke shouted, then his voice disappeared.

"Run Joey!" Tea and Yugi yelled, while Mokuba broke out into a fit of giggles. He loves it when his brother goes psycho, its always so much fun for him.

"Aaaahh!" Joey started running towards his remaining friends.

"Not so fast, Wheeler." Kaiba's voice laughed.

There was a clicking sound followed by a beeping. A glass wall then stretched out in Joey's path, but the blond didn't realize this until he smacked into it.

Joey fell backwards, "Ow…" he winced.

"Joey!" Tea and Yugi stood on the other side, with Mokuba on the floor behind them, still laughing. They looked up to see Kaiba getting closer to him.

"Help…" Joey squeaked.

Seto grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt, "I've got you now, mutt." The lights then blacked out completely.

"AAAHHH!"

When the lights turned back on, both Joey and Kaiba were gone.

"This--is-so much---FUN!" Mokuba said, between laughs.

"This is not fun! This is the opposite of fun!" Yugi's voice was high pitched.

"My brother's just playing."

His words sent Yugi into a state of shock, "P…playing…?"

"I want to get out of here _right now_, Mokuba!" Tea said.

"Alright, alright…" Mokuba sighed, "This way, hurry." he ran back down the way they came.

"C'mon, Yugi--" Tea pulled her small friend as she followed the pre-teen.

"_I warned you didn't I? And did you listen? Noooo."_ the Pharaoh's voice echoed in Yugi's head.

"Ok, you were right! Please take over for me!"

Yami paused, _"Uhh…"_

"What? What's wrong!"

"_Well, I can't…"_

"Why not?"

"_You need to deal with Kaiba yourself. I can't always face him for you."_

Yugi blinked, "But, you always take over when we duel him! What's so different about now?"

"_Ah? I'm busy right now…"_

"BUSY! YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO DO!" Yugi yelled.

The Pharaoh laughed enviously, _"Work on my strategies?"_

"WHAT!"

"_Yes…"_

"You care more about duelling that me!"

Yami turned away from his host, _"Sorry, can't hear you…" _he began humming a tune.

"You're just as scared as I am! Admit it!" Yugi's eyes watered.

"…" no answer.

"Pharaoh you coward!"

End Chapter Three

Well, another chapter done… sorry it sucked. Please review!


	4. And then there were two No wait, one

Revenge is Sweet

Only two more chapters after this.

I don't own YuGiOh!!!

Chapter Four  
And then there were two.. No wait, one.

Tea, Mokuba and Yugi rushed down the halls and came to a lounge room and slammed then door behind them. It was a big room, with two couches and three armchairs and two doors leading into the corridors.

Yugi sat down in one of the chairs, "This is bad…" He was hyperventilating.

"Can't the Pharaoh help us?" Tea asked.

The small duellist made a sad face and then cried, "Is he ok?" Mokuba stared at him.

"Yugi?"

"He won't help me!! Yami, won't help me!!"

"Ok, you don't have to cry…" Mokuba said.

Yugi glared at him, "I'm not, crying… there's something in my eye." he wiped his tears away.

Tea sighed, "Mokuba, can't you make your brother stop?" she asked.

"Nope, there's no stopping him when he's like this.. And besides I don't want to." he laughed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He's more fun this way." Mokuba grinned.

"This is not fun…" Yugi stood up, "How can it be?! Not fun, not fun, NOT FUN!!!" he yelled.

"Ok, calm down…" Tea sat him back down in the chair.

"I'm not having any fun. Are you having fun? Because I'm not. Fun is where you laugh and smile and…" he began to babble.

"Well, if we can't stop Kaiba, what do we do?" Tea asked Mokuba.

"Hmm? That's a good question…" He paused, "Oh, I know-" he was cut off. The door furthest away from them opened.

Tea gulped, "W-who's there?"

The lights started flickering, "Oh no…" Yugi face went pale, Mokuba started giggling.

The lights went out completely and they could hear the door slam. "Guys..?" Tea asked.

Suddenly Yugi screamed. "Run! Save yourselves!"

"C'mon Mokuba!!" Tea grabbed his hand and ran out the other door.

"Wait. I know how to get out of this." he said stopping her.

"Wha--how?!"

"Give up."

Tea's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Look, the sooner we _let him catch us_, the sooner it will be over." he smiled.

"There is no way I'm gonna let him get me.."

"It'll be ok." Mokuba walked back to the door.

"Mokuba, I can't get out of here without you.." Tea said.

"I'm tired of running.." he yawned and knocked on the door. It opened and he was yanked in. "Bye Tea. Good luck." he said.

"You're crazy!!!" She screamed and bolted away. She ran for several minutes and came to a dark music room. It was the largest room she had seen in the whole mansion. There were four large windows, with the curtains pulled back letting in the moonlight. "Cool…" she was startled by the sudden music from the piano.

"Good evening." Seto said as he played the keys.

"S-stay away from me y-you, psycho.." She grabbed a chair ready to throw it at him.

"Now, now violence is not the answer…" he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Where are my friends?"

"Being punished.." He smirked. "And it's your turn now."

"B-but I didn't do anything to you…" she pouted.

"No. I guess you didn't… ah well, can't leave you out. That's wouldn't be fair." he laughed.

"You're insane!!!"

"Thank you." Seto walked towards her, "Now are you coming quietly or do I have to drag you?"

"S-stay away from me." Tea ran passed him. "Leave me alone!!" she ran out of the room.

Seto sighed, "Only twenty-five minutes to go.. Why does she have to be the stubborn one?"

Tea ran as fast as she could, and came to the poolroom. "Oh… that isn't good." she was looking over the balcony above the indoor swimming pool.

"Want to take a swim?"

"Wh-what?" she turned around to see Seto.

"C'mon." he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey-let go!!!" she struggled as he picked her up.

Seto laughed evilly, "Fly my pretty, fly!!"

"No--no don't!!" He threw her over the balcony and she fell into the pool.

Seto leaned on the banister, "How's the water?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

Tea surfaced, "You… you're horrible"

"Yes, I know."

"You ruined my _mother's silk dress_!!!" she screamed at him.

"And?"

"And… I hate you!!!" she swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"Aww… leaving so soon?"

"Shut up you jerk!!" she said as she was wringing the water out of her dress.

"Your friends will be in the room just down the hall." He said and pointed.

"Why should I believe you?" She glared at him.

"Because… you all have less that fifteen minutes to get off my property." he disappeared from the balcony.

Tea waited a few seconds before walking down the hall towards the room Seto pointed out.

End Chapter Four

Please review!!


End file.
